I Can Roll with That
by hendrixthenicecow
Summary: Tina and Kurt have been opening up to each other for a while now. One fateful night put them at the right spot under the stars- right after their game of Dungeons and Dragons. Knowlege of Dungeons and Dragons NOT required to read. Rated K plus, it's clean.


**Hai dere, fellow readers! I know most of you probably don't enjoy reading long author notes, but I'll make it quick. Just because this has Dungeons and Dragons in it, that doesn't mean you have to know anything about it. I pretty much try and explain it all if I think you wouldn't understand it. Having to look up the definition of something in your story is not something that an author wants to do. Here's another thing:  
ANYTHING IN ITALICS IS MUMBLING. ANYTHING IN UNDERLINE IS THOUGHTS. ANYTHING IN BOLD IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. I couldn't find a better way to display these, so I just went with it.**

**Last: I don't own Harvest Moon, just my little plot line here. +h nk$!**

"Hey moron, it's your roll!" whispered the purple-haired idiot beside me. I hated how irksome he could be. Not to mention his somber personality paired with his ambiguous looks. Only once had he ever been nice to me…

But it really was my roll.

I picked up the 20 sided die and rolled it to see if the Guard-Ogre near us would hear us coming.

"18! Yes! Anything lower and that ogre would have heard us with all the armor I'm wearing!" I called into the lamp-lit room. Cozylight, my preferred name to the near-brightness.

"Ooooh. You shouldn't have yelled that out loud, Tina. Even with your 18, the ogre notices you since you yelled. Roll for initiative into battle." Called Dia, our DM, or Dungeon Master.

"_Dadgum it. I hate Dungeons and Dragons, with its incessant role-playing…"_ I mumble to myself, earning a few snickers among the five people seated in the room.

Yes, we were playing Dungeons and Dragons, a really cool game if you know how to do it right. I mean, you can even be a bad guy and have fun with it. I was a level 4 half-elf bard. That meant that I have certain special musical abilities that allows me to use magic, not counting the magic that I could already encompass.

Kurt, to my left, was a level 5 Sorcerer, and a very mysterious one at that. Surprising how much it DIDN'T fit his personality – notice the sarcasm. Lately though, it's been like he can talk to me. I'm not totally oblivious to the obvious red marks layering his cheeks when he talked to me sometimes. I'm also not oblivious to how much he hangs out with Dia.

To Kurt's left was her, Dia, the Dungeon Master (DM). The DM creates the gameplay, and controls all the people you can't play as, even controlling the people who run the shops down at local shops or whatever.

To Dia's left was Joe, Kurt's brother. He was a level 3 bard, same type of player as me. Except his alliance was Lawful Good. Alliances determine your likelihood of staying true to friends, or stabbing them in the back. Healing their wounds, or letting them suffer. Lawful Good was the most loyal and honest, whereas Chaotic Evil was where you could be ruthless, doing things only for money or whatnot. I was Chaotic Good. I was a free spirit, letting myself do anything I wanted, yet helping the injured if I felt like it.

And finally, ladies and gentlemen, was Jamie, level 28 dirtbag. Well, he was actually a level 4 Rogue, but that was besides the point.

Dia had set up the quest to be trying to save a princess back to her castle, earning experience points (what you need to get to level up; earned by killing things) and a hefty sum from her father, the king. The dungeon was full of low health point (HP) hobgoblins, my least favorite. Well, second to dragons, which were nasty things to fight.

We were nearing the end of our journey, had the princess, and had just run into a guard-ogre. Who I just happened to alert to our presence. Which isn't great, considering all of our HP was down the drain by this point.

I was rolling for initiative, or the chance to attack first. You had to get a three or higher, in the version Dia had created.

I rolled a four.

"Excellent," I say, picking up the 6 sided die. For my attack, I was going to play my pan flute and cast a spell on him. "Silent Image!" I call out in real life, making up for not having to actually do anything.

The spell I cast made an image of what I thought was a relatively nice-looking ogre mother. Trying to distract the guard. This little image, to my pleasure, fooled the dim-witted ogre.

"Garrrrgh?" He called out to the mirage. Seeing as he was distracted, our crew slipped away, out of the dungeon and back to the castle, where we saved the princess, got our money, and headed back to our HQ (headquarters). Then, we divvied up the experience points, money, and spoils we earned. Several of the things we thought were useless turned out to be powerful magic objects.

"I think that wraps up this dungeon, you guys," said Dia in her quiet voice. "You did well. I'll prepare another one, hopefully harder, for next time. Until then," she said, bidding us farewell after she collected our dice and character sheets. Since she was the DM, she kept all the stuff needed to play.

"Until next time!" we all call, slowly filing out of the Inn. It was our meeting place to play.

"Hey, Tina," called a quiet voice from behind me.

Turning around, I see that it's Kurt.

"You were excellent at distracting that ogre back there," he said, referring to our game.

"Thanks. You weren't half bad yourself, you wizard, you," I say with a smirk. He smirks as well, which looks nice on his face against the moonlight. He glances up at the sky and walks to my side. We both glance up at it. Craning my neck upwards, I point out the little dipper.

"Cool, huh?" I say, turning back to Kurt. He has a frownish/smirk on his face.

"No," he says, grabbing my right hand with his left and placing his right hand on my back, "it's over here." Our proximity is startling. He's right by me.

At this point, stars are the least of my concern.

Kurt looks back up at the sky.

"They aren't really as bright, you know…" he says, trailing off.

"As they used to be. I know. Light pollution is horrible," I agree, frowning.

"That's not what I meant," he mumbles to himself.

"What?" I say, leaning in closer to hear him.

"_Nothing_," he mumbles, blushing and releasing his grip on me.

"No no," I say, grabbing one of his hands with mine, about arms length away from each other.

"You said something about mints. Go on?" I say, trying to get him to talk. He's usually very quiet, so I'm interested to see what he had to say.

"I had meant, when I said that the stars weren't as bright, that you're eyes were brighter," he said, turning to the side and casting his view downwards.

Uh oh. Dangerous territory, here. WhatdoIsaywhatdoIsaywhatdoI—

"But then again, you're eyes reflect THEIR light, technically," He said with a killer smirk only createable by Kurt's messed up sense of humor. He then proceeded to run like the devil back to the woodshop.

But he had company.

"Kurt, you dragon, you!"

Kurt laughs, and with his best deep voice he can make while running, he yells "Sorcerer uses Retreat! Plus five speed!"

I laugh aloud, because that isn't even close to how the actual game plays, but I go along with it.

"Bard uses barrier! You're trapped now, aintcha?" I call. I gain on him because he acts like one of those mimes that can't get out of the box. I don't let him stand for long. Bear-tackling him, we roll to the ground, me ending up on top of him.

"Hah. Whatcha gonna do now, Mr. Sorcerer?" I snidely say, sitting up so we aren't face to face, but I'm sitting on his chest instead.

"I'll do this," he says, and flips our positions; I'm on my back, and he's on one knee. Carpenters and their dang strength…"And now… I'll do this," he says more hesitantly. "_Plus 5 Courage, please, entity that rules over me._"

He mumbles the last part as though pleading, and then kisses me.

Not waiting long, but getting over my shock, I kiss him back. He pulls back after about 8 seconds.

"Plus 10 attraction," I say quietly after I get my breath back, looking directly into his eyes.

"I, uh… here," Kurt says, extending his hand to me after he gets off his knee. I gingerly take it, and stand in front of him. He's nearly over a head-and-a-half taller than I am.

"Sorry," he says, turning away from me. "That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't. That was… awesome, Kurt." I say back, equally quietly. "And also my first…"

"Your first? How old are you?"

"19. You?"

"20. I just thought that… _it's not important_," he said, trailing off again.

"Anything you say to me is important, Kurt. Just spit it out," I say, encouraging his speech.

"I thought that because of your beauty, someone would have already taken that from you," he says with a broken blush, not sure if he's entitled to it or not. "I should probably get you home now." He says, fake coughing, obviously trying to hide his blush.

"Probably. Oh my, this predicament is unfortunate," I say, with a very "grave" face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, a few paces away from me.

"It appears as though my legs aren't working. How will I ever get home?" I fake fall to the ground.

Those bruises from the ground'll hurt in the morning, I think to myself, but it'll probably be worth it.

"You're just lucky I'm strong," he says, returning to me and picking me up bridal style.

Yep. Totally worth it.

I snuggle into his chest. It doesn't take someone with special abilities to literally feel his warmth radiating from his cheeks with my face against the crook of his neck. He, very slowly, starts walking back to my house. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel that he's walking somewhat zig-zaggedly.

He's trying to make it last longer… I think as I can feel my face start to warm up.

"Hey, Kurt?" I ask timidly, still keeping my eyes shut and against his neck.

"Uh… yes?" He says back, and I can feel his jaw move.

"You're really cute," I say, and immediately the warmth gets stronger. "Especially when you blush."

When Kurt says nothing in return, I laugh. Then I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Kurt and I are under a tree that's near to my house. I'm still in his lap, my face against his neck, his arms around my waist tightly. Protectively. It's entirely okay with me. I see his eyes starting to open, then widen as he realizes where we are.

"Oh no. I didn't report back to the workshop last night…" Kurt trails off.

I see the flying colors of a starry bandana jumping out of a tree and dashing back off down the road to the workshop. Kurt sees his brother Joe taking off too, having obviously been spying on us, and he lays his head back against the tree with a groan.

"I think there might be someone who knows where we are," I say with a smirk. Kurt just sits there staring back down the road for a minute, then tentatively kisses me again. We still haven't moved positions. I realize my muscles are sore from my awkward sleeping position last night.

I break off from the kiss. "Kurt, why have we been sleeping under a tree?" I ask with a smirk.

"I uh… when I saw you had fallen asleep, I saw how peaceful you were. I couldn't wake you, but couldn't get into your house. So I uh…"

"Decided to sleep outside? I'll roll with that," I said, kissing him again.

**The End! Was that okay? I tried making it in-tune with Magical Melody's layout, but since I don't own it and I COULDN'T FIND ONE STINKING MAP ON GOOGLE I decided to wing it. Hopefully that worked. But I hope you guys really like it. I did, because I like this pairing and decided to make my own spin on it. Plus, D&D is really fun… I'm such a nerd. Anyway, au revoir, drink dairy products, and best wishes from my writing to yours.**


End file.
